


Faraway Getaway

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22053118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: It is almost a romantic vacation...
Relationships: Camilla/Hinoka (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 17
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe, femslashficlets





	Faraway Getaway

**Author's Note:**

> for femslashficlets, 'escape'

Camilla shook her head. "To the best of my knowledge, Father never came here. It truly was an escape..." 

Hinoka did her best not to frown as Camilla continued and a faraway, near-haunted tone crept into her voice. It was not all new information, either. Hinoka had grown up hearing about the horrors of life in Nohr and the depraved actions of its ruler. But hearing it all again from Camilla, deeply personal and treading a fine line of pain, was far different. 

Camilla was the one who'd suggested a little getaway-- an escape from castles and politics. She'd suggested a little villa owned by the royal family a half-day's flight from Windmire. And it... was gorgeous. 

Hinoka had been expecting something very different, she supposed. But this was inviting and warm, with a spacious suite and a bed that she rather wanted to fall on to see if it was as comfortable and soft as it looked. She hadn't meant to dredge anything up. She'd only asked if the entire family vacationed together... 

Camilla paused and Hinoka slipped over to her, pulling her close into what she hoped was a comforting hug. Despite what should have been enough practice, Hinoka always felt a little awkward initiating anything. Somehow it was easier to follow Camilla's lead, at least when it came to this sort of thing. 

Hinoka relaxed a bit as Camilla hugged her back and then, wordlessly, pulled her over to the bed. It was somehow even softer than Hinoka had hoped and she echoed Camilla's smile as they both fussed around with blankets and clothing. Perhaps the sadness and dark stories could be brushed aside for a bit, to make room for... 

Camilla paused, obviously considering something. "Both his parents died here, though. Right in this bed, one year apart. Perhaps that's why..." 

Hinoka bit her lip and resisted the urge to gently excise herself from Camilla's arms, the bed, the room, and perhaps the entire villa. At least until with one small motion, Camilla made her forget, entirely, about anything that wasn't Camilla's hands or mouth. It was only afterward that she felt the oddest prickle, like she was being watched. But she had chosen this bed, metaphorically at least, and who she shared it with-- 

They'd both enjoy it.


End file.
